Oneshot: Midnight Visits
by megmeg999
Summary: Brick's been acting very odd in recent weeks. Maybe its that he's the only remaining evil Rowdyruff, maybe it has something to do with Blossom. It will take one thing to push him over the edge. How about a midnight visit to a certain red haired beauty.


Oneshot- Midnight Visits

Declaimer-I do not own anything Powerpuff Girls.

It was like any day in Townville, sad to say. Boring and unchanged from any other day. The only difference is, recently, there had been a low number of crimes in the city. No Fuzzy, no Him, not even Mojo oddly enough. Though, to be honest, the crime rate had dropped dramatically when Butch and Boomer joined the side of good to be with their girlfriend, Buttercup and Bubbles, about two years ago. The only Rowdyruff that remained was Brick, though he often was out and about in the public.

However, in past weeks, he'd been oddly quiet for his usual self. He was rarely spotted, nor did he try wreaking havoc on unsuspecting people. It was uncharacteristic of him, very uncharacteristic really.

Blossom, now seventeen, flew through the town with Buttercup, scoping the streets for any small, even insignificant sign of crime. Having five super do-gooders, crime was nearly extinct, minus the occasional genetically engineered villain striking. And as said, even that was dwindling to a near extinction. Most were too scared to attempt world domination. They'd grown tired of facing the girl and two boys, and especially of getting the snot kicked out of them.

"I'll go south, you go north, we'll do a final sweep and head home I guess. It's quiet. I think we can give up the criminal search for today." Blossom called to her sister as they flew parallel to each other.

Buttercup nodded and turned to go north of the city, checking out the area. Blossom made a right and headed south. Searching low in the nearly empty streets, the pink Powerpuff sighed in disappointment and banked a left, ready to go meet with her sister. It was just then that something red shot passed the corner of her eye. It couldn't be. "Brick?" she called.

Not even a hundred feet from her was the last remaining Rowdyruff. Brick said nothing, nor showed any expression whatsoever really. She watched him, confused and cautious. "What do you want?" he asked curtly.

An eyebrow rose in skepticism as she inched forward a bit, floating over to him. "What are you doing now?" She took note of the black backpack over his shoulder. "Did you rob something?"

The tall, medium built Rowdyruff looked at the backpack he had and rolled his eyes. "No, I didn't."

This completely bewildered Blossom. What would he be doing with a backpack if he didn't steal something? "Did you _intend_ to steal something?"

Another eye roll. "No. Are you done with the interrogation now?"

She moved closer, slowly but surely. "What are you doing then if not something evil?"

"Going to the gym," he stated simply.

Blossom's eyes were huge now, stunned beyond belief. It never occurred to her that he could be doing something _normal_. I mean, it was Brick, he was evil. He was created to be nothing but evil. It just never occurred to her that he did things like that. He was a teenager, seventeen like her; of course he'd be doing stupid crap like the gym or everyday stuff. But why? She looked over Brick, her breath catching in her throat as she suddenly realized something. Brick was handsome, a nice chiseled body, plenty of muscle, and cute short spiked red hair. No baseball cap. A first for him. It was very possible he spent quite a bit of time at the gym, unless he'd acquired that body from fighting them for so many years.

"Oh, w-well…" she stuttered, still tongue tied from thinking about Brick's body, a first for her. She blinked and met his eyes, quickly changing the subject. "Are you planning to rob it?"

He just stared at her, the arrogant, rude jerk façade gone but amazement now apparent in his features. "Are you kidding me? Are you done with the stupid questions now? I have an appointment with a personal boxing trainer in half an hour."

"Oh, is that what you're doing?" she inquired, ignoring his question entirely. "You training to try and take us out permanently-"

Before she had time to finish her train of thought, Brick had dropped the backpack and flown at her full force. They slammed into a brick wall close by. He had his hand around her neck, not so tightly she choked but that she couldn't squirm away. Which shocked her. His left hand held her waist, pinning him against her. Every part of them was touching now, and she couldn't move, being trapped between him and the wall. She was helpless. And it made her anxious and nervous.

His lips were at her ear as she clawed at his hand, hoping they'd do enough damage to make him release her. It didn't. His lips lightly brushed her ear as he whispered. "Don't come _anywhere_ near me, Blossom. I don't want to hurt you."

She stopped clawing, listening to him whispered darkly, almost seductively into her. Had he really just said that? Had he just called her Blossom? That was the first time he'd ever called her by her name. In twelve years he had never done it once.

He pulled away, only far enough that he could look into her eyes, their faces inches away. Blossom's stomach did flips, what was he thinking? Was he gonna hurt her? Kill her? But no, he had just said he didn't want to hurt her. Why?

His face lingered there a moment, measuring her expression, before pulling away, floating a few feet in front of her. Then he bolted nothing but a red streak of light where he once was. Blossom fell to her knees, too stunned to think. A whooshing sound reached her ears and Buttercup was at her side in a moment. "Blossom! Blossom, what happened?"

She looked at her sister as she knelt beside her. "I don't know. Brick, he…"

"Brick? Where is he? I'll kick his ass!" Buttercup stood up, and looked around, trying to find some evidence that he was nearby or where he could be.

Blossom shot up to her feet. "Buttercup, don't! He didn't hurt me."

This made Buttercup nearly chock on air. She swirled around to look at her sister. "I beg your pardon? I find you on the ground, scared beyond belief, and a hand mark on your neck, and you tell me he didn't hurt you?"

Blossom's left hand went to her neck, rubbing her throat, though it didn't hurt. "He didn't! He grabbed me but he didn't hurt me. I'm not choking, am I? No, he just…I don't know. He just left, said for me to not bother him. That he didn't want to hurt me."

Buttercup's head cocked to the side. "Was he sick or something? Since when does he not want to hurt you? You're his good natured counterpart? He wanted to kill you since we were five."

Shrugging, Blossom frowned as the confusion started to bother her. "I know. I don't understand it either. But, he didn't hurt me. Let's just go, before he comes back with a changed mind."

Nodding in agreement, Buttercup took off for the sky slowly, waiting for Blossom in case she was unable to fly. Blossom looked around, searching for Brick. Standing on a roof about three buildings down, her eyes met her counterpart's. He watched her, his right hand clutching the backpack strap, and a dark expression on his face.

"Blossom, you coming?" Buttercup called, pulling her eyes away from Brick.

She nodded, taking one last look at the now, surprisingly, empty space where Brick had been. She met her sister's eyes and followed, her head reeling from the questions rising in her head.

…_Days Later…_

It had been just about three days since Blossom's weird encounter with Brick. Blossom lay in her bed, struggling as the questions consumed her every waking thought. Why hadn't he hurt her? Or killed her? He had her in the perfect place to. She was helpless, completely pinned under is apparent strength. Why wasn't he doing crimes? Why didn't he _want_ to hurt her?

She forced herself to push the thoughts aside and sleep. She'd hardly slept at all the past two nights, the questions keeping her awake nearly all night. It was nearing midnight, the professor, Buttercup, and Bubbles all asleep in respective rooms. Blossom slept lightly, though sleep did at least come to her. If only briefly.

The sound of a light thump startled her and she looked around the dark room, suddenly glad she had night vision. She saw a tall man, dark features, and…red clothes…

"SHIT! BRICK!" she thought to herself.

She was about to scream for aid from her sisters when a hand covered her mouth, Brick leaning over her in her bed. "Relax," he whispered. "I'm not her to kill you."

She didn't scream, but she was ready to at any moment. The red Rowdyruff slowly pulled his hand away, resting it on the bed beside her, leaning over her. "What are you doing here if not to kill me?" she murmured.

Brick smirked, though vanished in a second. She blinked and looked around, only to jump and yelp lowly when she saw he'd appeared beside her, lying on the other half of her full sized bed. "What is wrong with you? You sick or something? Or have you switched to a perverted side rather than evil?"

He said nothing. To her surprise, he just stared at her, looking into her eyes. The dark, scary shadow that clouded his expression had vanished, and she saw him for the first time. The real him. "Lay down," he murmured softly to her.

She didn't understand him at first, but he pushed her shoulder softly, easing her from leaning on her elbows to lying on her back, her head facing left to look at him. She never lowered her guard. She had a nice loud sonic scream ready for the girls should he try anything. But, honestly, she didn't sense anything bad coming from him, only warm thoughts and feelings. She relaxed a little.

He grabbed her waist, pulling her closer, and it startled her a bit. Their faces inches apart now, he stroked her hair, pushing it out of her face. "Blossom…" he murmured to himself, though she could hear it. She was so close she could practically hear his heartbeat, minus the fact they both had super hearing.

He ran his finger across her cheek, stroking and caressing her face with his hand. She didn't understand what he was doing, but she felt her stomach do small flips, and she liked it. "Are you drunk?" she teased, though she tried as hard as she could to be serious.

He didn't laugh, he didn't smirk, he just stared at her, looking more serious than he had ever in his life. "No, I'm not."

He ran his hand down her bare arm, playing with the strap of her pajama tank top, fixing it slightly. She didn't know how long they lay there, waiting. He just stroked her arm or caressed her face. Her heart beat was faster than any other time it had been in her whole life. Brick could hear it, and it made me smile that he had that effect on her. After a while, she couldn't take the tension. "Brick-"

He held his finger up to her lips, silencing her. He traced the edge of her lips with his finger, the bridge of her nose, her eyelids, and went back to stroking her hair. "Don't say anything. Just be patient," he whispered.

She complied. She was practically willed to. The way his husky voice whispered made him sound so seductive it should have been a crime. He rested his hand on her waist, pulling her even closer than they'd been. She hadn't realized that was even possible. Every part of them was touching. His arm coiled around her waist, keeping her pinned to him. She didn't mind it though, and the thought killed her. This was her arch enemy, the one who'd tried to kill her for over twelve years. Why was he doing this now? _What _was he doing now?

She started to open her mouth again but the look in his eyes made her shut it. He stared at her lips for the longest time, thinking over what it would be like to press his against them. And that's just what he did. To Blossom's utter surprise, he kissed her. And not forcefully. He gently pressed his lips to her. Practically feather light, they brushed hers, and she tensed. But he didn't pull away. He added a little more to it, and he kissed her more powerfully. But he didn't continue. To both their dismay, he pulled away and rested his head on the pillow beside hers. Blossom was frozen, unsure how to react. He watched her slowly process everything, and smiled as a grin played at the edge of her perfect lips.

"What was that for?" she asked.

He took her hand, intertwining their fingers, his other arm around her waist. "You have no idea how much you have bewitched me over the years." He kissed each finger he held. "You make me want to be good."

Blossom remained silent, too awestruck to know what to say in reply. That's why he wasn't committing crimes? Because he was trying to be good? For _her_? He released her waist and cupped the side of her face with his hand. He leaned in, hesitant, unsure if she wanted him to. When she didn't pull away, he took it as a sign of compliance and kissed her once more.

They both let themselves feel it this time. His arm went around her waist, her fingers locking in his hair. Unsure what she was thinking, she shut her brain down and let herself enjoy this. She'd wondered now and again what it was like to kiss Brick, being that both her sister had been dating their counterparts. Now she had her answer. Brick was a damn good kisser.

His thumb made little circles on the bare skin of her lower back, pushing her more into him. And before they knew it, Brick was on top of her, propping himself up as the kissed so he wouldn't hurt her. He kept the kissing clean, not wanting her to get the idea that he only wanted sex from her.

His lips went to her ear and he murmured, "I love you, Blossom. Be mine…"

The way his voice caressed her name made a shiver go up her spine, and goose bumps appear on her arms. She never thought in a million years that she'd hear that. Not from Brick anyway.

He kissed her neck, traveling up the side of her jaw to her lips again, letting his tongue brush the back of her teeth as the kissed. He liked the way she tasted, a bittersweet taste, almost like honey. And it drove him crazy. She let him kiss her, she didn't fight, though that's all the two had ever known in reference to each other. And slowly, they let themselves get lost in the heat of romance that they never thought they'd share…

**Well, I hope this ending was better than the last oneshot I made. Hope you all like it! Come back tomorrow for another one. :) Reviews would be great :D**


End file.
